Suteki da ne Non è meraviglioso?
by Raxal13
Summary: Yaoi, Axel X Demyx. Alternative Universe. I hope that you'll have a good time.
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

_Un ragazzo biondo se ne stava seduto in un angolo dietro la scuola._

_La pioggia scendeva come se il cielo piangesse con lui._

_Un ragazzo dai capelli rossi girò l'angolo e lo raggiunse. _

_Puntò i suoi profondi occhi verdi su quella figura così triste e bagnata._

"_Come mai mi hai chiamato...?"_

_Il biondino singhiozzò ancora più forte._

"_Cosa c'è che non va...?" Chiese il ragazzo dai capelli rossi._

_L'altro ragazzo alzò la testa, che prima era poggiata sulle sue ginocchia._

"_Loro..." Tirò su con il naso "...Loro..." e tornò a piangere disperatamente._

_Il rosso capì che stava parlando dei suoi compagni, probabilmente avevano trattato male ancora il suo amico. _

_Si chinò verso di lui e lo abbracciò._

"_Va tutto bene... Demyx..."_

Demyx stava suonando una dolce melodia.

E intanto pensava a lui, Axel, il suo Axel.

Erano amici da sempre, sin da quando alle elementari Axel lo difendeva dai compagni di classe che lo prendevano in giro; lui c'era sempre stato, anche negli ultimi due anni di elementare in cui Axel frequentava gia le medie ma lo passava a prendere tutti i giorni, saltando l'ultima ora di scuola e rischiando di finire nei guai.

Demyx non capiva perchè Axel tenesse tanto a lui, dato che nessun altro lo aveva preso in considerazione seriamente; non era mai riuscito a darsi una spiegazione logica al fatto di avere come unico amico Axel.

Si, dopo le elementari a volte qualcuno aveva tentato di fondare un rapporto di amicizia con lui, ma Demyx non si lasciava coinvolgere, restando distaccato.

Perchè a lui bastava Axel.

Come era stato felice quando era riuscito a farsi mettere in camera con Axel al campus, gioia che scomparì immediatamente quando beccò Axel con una ragazza, mentre non stavano prprio giocando a carte. Sfortunatamente era solo la prima di una serie.

Era arrivato persino al punto di star male fisicamente ogni volta che ciò succedeva.

Non si spiegava nemmeno questo.

Nelle ultime settimane del campus Axel si comportava in modo strano e dall'inizio delle vacanze non si era neppure fatto sentire.

Erano state due lunghissime settimane, Axel gli era mancato davvero, davvero tanto.

Daltronde era il suo unico amico.

...Amico...

-Gia, ma allora perchè penso sempre come al MIO Axel ???

Perchè sto così male ogni volta che lo vedo con una ragazza???

Perchè mi manca da morire???

Perchè sono qui a cantare questa triste melodia pensando a lui???

Sarà davvero solo un amico per me?????

O forse...-

DLIN DLON!!


	2. Chapter 2

Salve a tutti!! Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo della nostra new fic!! Spero che vi piaccia! Finalmente fa la sua comparsa Axy... Leggete, leggete XD

Il ritorno di Axel

Axel si stava incamminando per le strade della città, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Non poteva continuare a scappare, doveva affrontare la realtà.

Battaglia persa in partenza. Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad estraniare i propri sentimenti, almeno non per il momento.

Sapeva di non fare la cosa giusta isolandosi dal mondo, ormai erano due settimane che se ne stava per conto proprio, solo a riflettere.

Decise allora di andare dalla persona che aveva cercato maggiormente di evitare in queste lunghe settimane.

Giunto davanti alla casa del suo amico esitò un attimo prima di suonare alla porta.

DLIN DLON!

A Demyx mancò il respiro, quando vide che alla porta era proprio lui.

"...Axel!" Esclamò sorpreso.

Axel accennò un sorriso.

"...Ciao Demyx...Ehm...Disturbo?"

"...Ahm...No no! Entra pure, i miei sono fuori per il weekend..."

"Cos'è, sono andati ad un centro benessere per milionari insoddisfatti del proprio fisico?!"

"...Almeno, così ci resterebbero per un mesetto..."

Demyx lasciò entrare Axel che si diresse in cucina, puntando dritto al frigorifero.

Lo aprì e iniziò a frugare, in cerca di una birra.

"Ma non avete una dannata birra in questa casa?!" Chise Axel spazientito.

"Dovresti saperlo, i miei bevono solo _ champagne di alta qualità, la birra è una cosa rozza! Lasciamola agli ubriaconi di strada!" _Rispose Demyx facendo il verso a sua madre.

Axel sbuffò e prese una bottiglia di pregiato vino rosso.

"Mi accontenterò di questa roba..." E iniziò a trangugiarlo direttamente dalla bottiglia.

"Axel!!! I miei mi ammazzeranno!!!" Esclamò Demyx.

"Che facciano con comodo..." Rispose il rosso trascinando l'amico in corridoio.

Entrarono poi in camera di Demyx e si accomodarono sul letto.

"...Perchè non ti sei fatto sentire da quando sono iniziate le vacanze?"

Axel smise di bere e appoggiò sul davanzale della finestra la bottiglia. Poi rivolse il suo sguardo verso terra.

"Ho avuto...molto da fare..." Mormorò.

Demyx capì che stava mentendo ma decise di lasciar perdere e non forzarlo. Con Axel era inutile.

L'importante ora era che lui fosse qui.

"E tu cosa hai fatto in queste ultime settimane?" Disse Axel cambiando prontamente discorso.

"Nhaaa, niente..."

"Dai su!! Avrai fatto qualcosa di interessante!!" Lo provocò il rosso.

Axel, al contrario di Demyx, insistette, sapendo che l'amico avrebbe ceduto sicuramente.

"Bhe...se proprio vuoi saperlo..." Axel lo guardò incitandolo a continuare.

"...Ho composto delle canzoni...E basta...Tutto qui..."

"Fammele sentire!"

"No!!! Neanche per idea!"

"Dai!!!!!"

"...Va bene..."

Demyx prese la sua chitarra e iniziò a suonare l'ultima canzone che aveva composto.

Mentre suonava Axel lo osservava e il biondo si sentì avvampare, ma andò avanti imperterrito.

"Bella canzoni..." Disse il rosso quando Demyx ripose la chitarra.

"...G-grazie..." Demyx abbassò lo sguardo, per non lasciar trapelare il rossore delle sue guance.

"Perchè sei tutto rosso?" Chiese Axel ridendo. Evidentemente se ne era accorto.

L'amico divenne ancora più rosso.

Axel scoppiò in una sonora risata.

"Sai che sei strano bene?!"

Demyx, non sapendo cosa ribattere, dato che non capiva nemmeno lui con chiarezza cosa gli stava succedendo, spinse Axel giu dal letto.

Il rosso non se lo aspettava e si ritrovò steso a terra. Afferrò allora Demyx per una gamba facendo cadere anche lui.

Atterrò proprio su Axel.

Axel poteva sentire il respiro affannoso dell'amico sul suo collo.

Demyx alzò il capo e per un istante si fissarono negli occhi.

Fu così che il biondo capì.

Il cuore iniziò a battergli a mille all'ora. Il suo volto divenne dello stesso colore dei capelli di Axel, che stavolta non fece alcuna battuta. Sembrava parecchio turbato anche lui.

Appena Demyx tornò in se si alzò di colpo, subito imitato dall'amico.

Axel, per alleggerire l'atmosfera e interrompere quell'imbarazzante silenzio che era calato nella stanza, disse:

"Che ne dici di andare a fare un giro qui in zona?" Sentiva il terribile bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria.Quello che temeva stava diventando realtà. Ne aveva avuto la conferma.

Demyx si limitò ad annuire, ancora scosso per l'accaduto.

Uscirono dalla casa e si incamminarono verso il parco in silenzio.

Mentre camminava, Demyx non si sentiva tranquillo, il suo battito non si era ancora regolarizzato.

Sobbalzò quando una mano di Axel gli sfiorò leggermente il fianco. Era una cosa casuale, ma lui si sentì lo stesso il cuore balzargli in gola.

Axel lo guardò senza dire niente. Il suo sguardo valeva più di mille parole.

In quel momento partì la suoneria di un cellulare.

Il rosso rispose:

"Si? Oh, ciao Xemnas... Stasera? ...Ah...ok,ok lo avviso io...Un nuovo arrivato? Perfetto, a stasera, ciao"

Demyx lo guardò con fare interrogativo.

"Era Xemnas, stasera dobbiamo assolutamente andare alla base per festeggiare un nuovo arrivo nell'Organizzazione..."

Che ve ne pare?? La storia non è ancora ben definita... Commentate! Al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao! Grazie a tutti per le recensioni Ecco il nuovo capitolo!!!

Vi devo avvisare che Saix è un po' OOC , anche se più avanti spiegheremo il perchè...

Buona lettura e recensite

Il nuovo arrivato

L'Organizzazione era una banda di teppisti fra le più temute nella città.

Era composta da 12 membri, ormai divenuti 13.

La prima volta che Demyx li aveva potuti osservare aveva constatato che sicuramente non era gente adatta al suo stile di vita.

Infatti era stato Axel a trascinarlo nella banda vedendolo sempre solo; era riuscito a convincere il capo Xemnas con l'aiuto di Saix, che provava una certa simpatia per Demyx, anche se allora aveva avuto occasione di parlarci solo una volta.

Demyx aveva accettato di entrare e restarci solo perchè così poteva stare con Axel.

Gli altri membri non lo consideravano, anche per il fatto che si rifiutava di prendere parte alle numerose risse in cui era coinvolta l'Organizzazione, dato che odiava usare le maniere forti.

Demyx aveva il terrore che prima o poi Xemnas lo cacciasse ma per il momento non era ancora accaduto.

Xemnas e Marluxia erano sicuramente i più temibili della banda, e cercava sempre di evitarli, non voleva avere niente a che fare con loro.

Xemnas era il capo indiscusso e aveva alle spalle numerosi reati rimasti impuniti dalla legge.

Maluxia, invece, anche se aveva un aspetto carino e pacato, si diceva che tramasse da sempre alle spalle del capo, per prenderne il posto, dato che aveva una irrefrenabile voglia di potere ed era disposto a sacrificare chiunque per raggiungere il suo scopo.

Xigbar, Vexen e Larxene, l'unica donna, non avevano molto potere nell'Organizzazione, però erano piuttosto sadici e si divertivano a prendere in giro Demyx, solo per il gusto di metterlo in imbarazzo e compiacersene.

Xaldin, Lexaeus e Luxord erano tipi più tranquilli, che lo ignoravano per la maggior parte del tempo e che gli scambiavano all'incirca due parole al mese.

Zexion e Saix erano i più particolari; il primo era un tipo oscuro e silenzioso, che di mestiere faceva lo spacciatore (ed era anche un gran professionista...), ma le poche volte che aveva a che fare con Demyx era gentile; il secondo era un tipo un po' drogato, ma di indole amichevole e tranquilla, forse dovuta alle numerose canne che si fumava ogni giorno, e aveva trovato da subito Demyx simpatico.

Demyx entrò in quella grande casa abbandonata alla periferia della città che era la sua base, mentre pensava a come sarebbe stato il nuovo arrivato e se l'avrebbe almeno considerato.

Nella base aleggiava un' aria di festa, gli altri membri avevano tutti una birra in mano ed erano decisamente brilli.

Demyx scrutò attentamente la stanza e posò il suo sguardo du un ragazzino biondo, che dialogava con Xemnas come se fossero vecchi amici.

Subito provò un senso di disprezzo nei suoi confronti, soprattutto quando Axel gli si era avvicinato con fare amichevole. Era arrivato da soli 5 minuti e gia era più considerato di lui.

Si avvicinò agli altri, che accerchiavano il ragazzino, biascicando un

"Benvenuto..."

Il ragazzino si voltò verso di lui ed esclamò:

"Tu devi essere Demyx! Piacere, Roxas!" e gli porse una mano.

Demyx la guardò con diffidenza senza afferrarla.

"Si, sono Demyx..."Rispose dandgli le spalle e dirigendosi verso il suo angolino, dove si sedette sul divano sfondato.

Alcuni dei tredici iniziarono a borbottare sui modi scontrosi di Demyx.

Saix si avvicinò a lui chiedendo gentilmente:

"Ehi, amico, oggi sei strano. Vuoi un po' di roba?" Gli porse un pacchettino contenente una strana polverina bianca.

Demyx lo guardò stralunato.

"Allora un po' di birra?"

Il biondo fece un mezzo sorriso per poi rispondere:

"No, no grazie...Sai che non bevo..."

Saix tornò a festeggiare con gli altri lasciando Demyx solo ad ascoltare la musica con il suo I-Pod, come accadeva spesso.

Guardò di traverso prima Roxas, poi Axel che chiaccheravano amabilmente.

Axel non lo aveva neanche salutato, preso da quel nanetto inutile che era il biondino.

Xemnas, a quel punto, proclamò ad alta voce:

"La banda del nostro rivale Riku oggi è nei paraggi. Abbiamo un conto in sospeso, è l'ora di riscattarlo. Così Roxas ci farà vedere di cosa è capace."

I tredici di avviarono verso la porta, riguardandosi dall'avvisare Demyx che non aveva sentito nulla.

Axel si avvicinò a Demyx, gli scosse leggermente le spalle e urlò:

"Demyx! E' ora di far rissa!!"

Demyx spense l' I-Pod e si alzò.

Non degnò di uno sguardo Axel e si diresse verso l'esterno.

L'Organizzazione vagò per una mezz'ora buona per le strade deserte, fino a quando si imbatterono nella banda rivale.

La gelida strada era completamente vuota e lievemente illuminata dalla luce di un lampione mezzo fulminato. La luna era alta nel cielo e sembrava testimoniare quello che stava per accadere.

Le due bande si fronteggiarono, Xemnas e Riku, i due capi, iniziarono ad insultarsi a vicenda fino a quando il più giovane dei due spinse l'altro per terra. Axel balzò come un felino sulla schiena di Riku e i due iniziarono a menarsi violentemente. Nel giro di 10 secondi tutti presero a picchiarsi a parte Demyx, che si nascose dietro ad un cassonetto della spazzatura, come era solito fare.

Roxas, invece, come una furia, prese a menare più persone possibili, per dimostrare di essere all'altezza della famosissima Organizzazione.

Xemnas si rialzò infuriato per l'affronto che aveva appena ricevuto. Sfilò dalla tasca dei suoi jeans un affilato coltellino. Si avvicinò ad un rivale che stava infastidendo Saix, il suo braccio destro, e lo pugnalò alle spalle.

La vittima si afflosciò a terra in un lago di sangue. Uno dei suoi compagni chiamò l'ambulanza e la polizia che arrivarono in un baleno.

Appena il suono delle sirene giunse alle loro orecchie tutti i membri delle due bande presero a fuggire, a parte Riku e Axel che continuavano a rotolare picchiandosi.

Demyx, allarmato dal suono assordante, uscì allo scoperto e incrociò Roxas che correva all'impazzata.

"Demyx! Scappa!!!" Urlò, e in un attimo sparì nelle tenebre della notte.

Demyx non prestò attenzione alle sue parole, dato che aveva appena avvistato Axel che le prendeva di santa ragione da Riku.

"Axel!!!" Gridò cercando di raggiungere i due.

Saix e Zexion lo afferrarono per le braccia trascinandolo indietro.

"Non puoi restare qui, fratello! Ti arresteranno! Xemnas ha combinato un casino!" Disse Saix.

Zexion si limitò ad annuire.

Demyx oppose resistenza con tutte le sue forze ma gli altri due non mollarono la presa.

Ormai era troppo tardi per sfuggire. Una volante della polizia era appena giunta sul luogo della rissa.

Alcuni agenti divisero Riku ed Axel arrestandoli. Furono portati in centrale anche Saix, Zexion e Demyx, mentre il tizio che era stato ferito gravemente da Xemnas fu portato in ospedale con urgenza.

"Voi non vi rendete conto di quanto siete nei guai!! Potremmo tenervi qui in centrale per parecchi giorni!" Li rimproverò un agente con una strana faccia da topo.

"Riku!!! Cosa ci fai qui ?! Che hai combinato stavolta?!?!" Un ragazzo dai capelli castani e gli occhi color del cielo entrò nella stanza correndo verso Riku, che era tutto ammaccato.

Gli gettò le braccia al collo e iniziarono a baciarsi sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti i presenti.

_- Oh, mio figlio, il solito esibizionista...Con quel delinquentello poi...- _

_- Il capo della banda rivale GAY ?!?! Questa è bella...-_

_- Devo assolutamente nascondere la coca che ho addosso, ADESSO! Se mi beccano sono guai...La mia carriera è rovinata...Ma quei due sono proprio dei froci con la F maiuscola!...Potrei ingoiare il pachettino! Oppure potrei infilarlo nei calzini... Ma quelli non si stccano più!!! ...O forse posso farla sniffare a Saix, è gia talmente fatto che nessuno noterebbe la differenza!- _

_-Quante canne ho fumato oggi??? Mi faranno qualche storia per questo?- _

_-Axel...Accidenti a Roxas!! ...Però quel ragazzino, si da da fare! ...Mio Dio, mi ricorda terribilmente il nanetto biondo!!! Oh...Axel...-_

"ZioMickey!!!" La porta si spalancò di colpo lasciando entrare Roxas.

"Lascia andare i miei amici!" Esclamò.

Sora e Riku, finalmente, si staccarono dal loro appassionato bacio.

"Roxas, che ci fai qui, cuginetto?" Chiese il castano rivolgendosi a Roxas.

"Sora! Che bello rivederti! Mi sono trasferito in città da poco...Prima c'è stata una rissa tra la mia banda e quella del ...tipo..che stai abbracciando...E' arrivata la polizia ed ha arrestato i miei compagni" Indicò Axel, Demyx, Saix e Zexion.

"Mentre scappavo ho riconosciuto lo zio e sono corso subito qui..."

"Roxas, potevi avvertirci del tuo arrivo!" Esclamò l'agente Mickey, padre di Sora e zio di Roxas.

"Va bene, lascerò andare sia Riku che i tuoi compagni, mi fido di voi e della loro innocenza, però dovrò avvertire lo stesso i loro genitori, se sarà possibile rintracciarli."

"Io vivo da solo e anhe loro." Disse Axel parlando anche per Zexion e Saix.

Demyx gemette. I suoi genitori l'avrebbero sicuramente ucciso.

"Ehm...Scusi...Non si potrebbe evitare di chiamare i genitori di Demyx?" Chiese Axel in aiuto dell'amico.

"Demyx?" Chiese Mickey.

"Si, quello biondo. Non suo nipote, ovviamente." Disse con tono ironico.

"Sono spiacente, ma temo che non sia possibile. Lui è ancora sotto la responsabilità dei suoi genitori, quindi devono essere avvisati."

Axel guardò Demyx un po' dispiaciuto e disse mimando le parole con le labbra:  
"...Mi dispiace, ci ho provato..."

Demyx si limitò ad annuire, chinando il capo immediatamente. Era ancora arrabbiato con lui per essere stato ignorato precedentemente.

Sora, vedendo Riku pieno di lividi e tagli disse:

"Papà., io accompagno Riku in ambulatorio. Va bene se uso qualche medicinale o robe del genere?"

"Si fai pure..."

Sora e Riku se ne andarono e nella sala piombò il silenzio.

Saix stava canticchiando sottovoce e quando tutti se ne accorsero lo guardarono male.

Si zittì. Zexion, a quel punto, lo afferrò per un braccio e disse:

"Noi andiamo, salve." Così uscirono dalla sala.

"Vengo anche io! Zio, è stato un piacere vederti, ci vediamo!" Dicendo ciò, Roxas seguì i due.

Rimasero solo Axel e Demyx, sotto lo sguardo vigile dell'agente che si rivolse al biondo:

"Vedo che anche il tuo amico è ridotto male. Portalo in ambulatorio, ti do il permesso di utilizzare l'occorrente."

Demyx annuì e i due si diressero nell'ambulatorio.

Appena entrati videro su di un lettino Sora che medicava Riku. I due sembravano molto affiatati.

Axel e Demyx si guardarono leggermente imbarazzati, ma il più giovane distolse subito lo sguardo.

"Siediti." Ordinò Demyx in tono distaccato.

Axel lo guardò perplesso e obbedì. Osservò l'amico mentre prendeva l'occorrente per medicarlo.

Demyx tirò le tendine, per evitare di vedere Sora e Riku in pose compromettenti.

Si sedette davanti a lui a gambe incrociate prendendo una strana pomata. Il tutto senza guardarlo.

"Sei arrabbiato con me?" Chiese il rosso.

"Noo, sai, non mi hai parlato fino ad adesso ma non importa..." Rispose con sarcasmo.

"Io ho tanti amici..." Aggiunse con un velo di tristezza.

"Ehi, senti, mi dispiace. Ok?"

Demyx continuò ad ignorarlo.

"Ho detto mi dispiace!!! Got it memorized?!"

Il biondo sembrò ancora più dispiaciuto di prima, per il tono utilizzato dall'amico.

"Non mi sembri molto dispiaciuto..."

Axel sospirò. Afferrò il viso dell'amico e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Mi dispiace...Davvero...Scusami" Per lui era una sciocchezza, ma capì che per Demyx era diverso.

Demyx si ritrasse senza dire una parola, ma non riuscì a trattenere un mezzo sorriso.

Iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, per potergli curare le ferite.

Gli spalmò sul petto la pomata di colore giallo, massaggiando lentamente.

"DAI RIKU SMETTILA!!! MI FAI MALE!!!" Urlò Sora ridacchiando da oltre le tendine.

Axel e Demyx sussultarono e il biondo non si rese conto che, piano piano, stava facendo scivolare le mani troppo in basso.

Axel lo guardò male, mentre le mani di Demyx ormai stavano raggiungendo la soglia dei pantaloni.

"Che cosa stai facendo?!?!?!" Esclamò.

Demyx tranquillamente rispose:

"Ti sto curando, non vedi?"

Axel puntò lo sguardo sulle candide mani dell'amico che continuavano a massaggiarlo.

"...Le tue mani..."

Demyx si guardò le mani senza capire. Poi si rese conto di dove stavano finendo.

"AHH" Esclamò ritraendosi di scatto. Avvampò vistosamente.

Calò un silenzio imbarazzante.

"Ehm... Dovresti finire di medicarmi..."

Demyx finì di medicargli il petto, stando attento a non distrarsi di nuovo. Poi passò al viso.

Spalmò sulla guancia destra di Axel un po' di pomata, con un tocco particolarmente delicato.

Continuava a diventare sempre più rosso, respirando affannosamente.

Axel sembrava impassibile come sempre, ma anche il suo battito accellerò leggermente.

Una volta finito il medicamento Axel si riallacciò la camicia e i due ritirarono le tendine.

Sora e Riku si stavano facendo il solletico a vicenda.

"Ehi, voi due, non si saluta??" Esclamò Sora.

"Per me erano troppo impegnati..." Aggiunse Riku ridendo.

Demyx sembrò pietrificarsi. Axel prese il controllo della situazione.

"Bhe, ciao, io sono Axel." Poi tirò una gomitata a Demyx.

"Ah, si si, sono Demyx." Disse scendendo dalle nuvole.

"Piacere!!! Io sono Sora e il mio fidanzatino è Riku"

"Sora, piantala..." Poi aggiunse:

"Ahh, Riku, quello che stavo menando prima..."

"Veramente a me sembrava il contrario...comunque...Nessun rancore?"

"Si, si nessun rancore..."

I quattro uscirono dall'ambulatorio.

Appena arrivati alla sala principale si sentì sgommare una macchina.

Demyx strabuzzò gli occhi e guardò terrorizzato le persone che stavano scendendo da essa.

"Che ti prende??" Domandò Axel.

Seguì lo sguardo dell'amico e appena vide la macchina appostata davanti all'entrata della centrale capì.

Riciao!

Dai, questo capitolo non è cortissimo, bisogna ammetterlo XDXD

Lasciate un commentino, anche negativo

Si spera che fra un pò si potrà vedere il nuovo capitolo di Final Destination 4 –Organization XIII- che vi invitiamo a leggere XD

Al prossimo capitolo!


	4. Chapter 4

Ciao gente!! Ecco il nuovo capitolo delle avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie!!! UHUHU

No, dai XD Spero che non vi annoierete... Ci si vede alla fine del capitolo!

**La fuga**

Due eleganti signori dall'aria snob varcarono l'entrata della centrale, avvicinandosi con fare minaccioso a Demyx.

Il biondo arretrò cercando di nascondersi dietro ad Axel, che osservava la scena imperscrutabile come al solito.

La camminata dei due era veloce e decisa, sul volto di Demyx era dipinta una sfumatura di terrore.

L'agente Mickey li interruppe, posizionandosi davanti ad essi.

"Signori, prego..." Disse con tono fermo "Vostro figlio non è stato coinvolto in nulla di grave, ma ho dovuto richiamarlo comunque all'ordine."

"La ringrazio, agente." Rispose la madre di Demyx con ipocrisia.

Poi si voltò verso il figlio e l'espressione sul suo viso mutò completamente.

"TU!" Strillò puntando un'unghia laccata di rosso contro il biondo. "Tu ci hai rovinato il weekend!!!"

In seguito si diresse verso l'uscita con aria stizzita.

Il padre si avvicinò al ragazzo strattonandolo per un braccio.

"Hai sentito cosa ha detto tua madre?! Adesso vieni con noi!!!" Esclamò trascinandolo fuori dalla centrale e sbattendolo nella lussuosissima auto.

Arrivati a casa Demyx cercò di sgattaiolare in camera sua ma venne fermato da sua madre.

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte, signorino! Dobbiamo ancora discutere di certe cose!"

Demyx si liberò dalla presa della madre e scappò in camera.

I suoi genitori lo seguirono e riuscirono ad entrare nella stanza prima che Demyx sbattesse la porta.

Lo sguardo della madre si fermò sulla bottiglia di vino posizionata sul davanzale della finestra.

"Hai bevuto!!!!!!!!!! Non ti abbiamo forse insegnato le buone maniere?? Farai sfigurare la nostra famiglia!!!! Non uscirai di casa per un anno!!!" Gridò istericamente afferrando la bottiglia.

Il padre rincarò la dose:

"Come ti permetti!!! Vuoi forse finire per strada o peggio??"

"Si! Come quel drogato del tuo amico! Axel è un poco di buono! Ti proibisco di vederlo!" Aggiunse la madre agitando all'impazzata la bottiglia.

Demyx le si avvicinò senza riuscire a trattenere un:

"Queste non sono cose che ti riguardano."

Cercò di fermare il braccio della madre ma la bottiglia gli si infranse sopra la mano.

Demyx fece una smorfia di dolore quando i frammenti gli perforarono la pelle, facendo scorrere lentamente il sangue. Indietreggiò barcollando. Non aveva mai ricevuto violenza da parte dei suoi genitori.

Il padre, a quel punto, gli tirò uno schiaffo alla guancia destra sibilando:

"Non parlare così a tua madre!"

Demyx chinò la testa e poi, evitando i suoi genitori, scappò passando per l'ingresso e uscendo sotto la pioggia.

Correva. Correva molto velocemente. Senza rendersene conto imboccò la via per andare da Axel.

Le gocce gli scivolavano lentamente sul viso, evidenziando il segno che il padre gli aveva lasciato sulla guancia.

La pioggia scorreva, mescolandosi con il sangue caldo che sgorgava dalla mano.

Arrivò fradicio davanti alla porta della casa di Axel. Aveva bisogno di parlare con lui.

Esitò, pensando che forse avrebbe procurato disturbo, dato che erano quasi le 2 di notte.

Poi si decise a bussare, dapprima delicatamente, dopo con più convinzione.

Axel era steso sul divano intento a sorseggiare una birra, mentre fissava con un' espressione vuota lo schermo della TV, acceso su un canale qualsiasi.

Sentì bussare e si alzò di malavoglia.

"..Seee...chi è..." Disse con tono annoiato.

"Sono io...scusa per l'ora..."

Axel alzò un sopracciglio e aprì la porta.

"Demyx? Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a letto da bravo bambino? Entra, o ti beccherai un raffreddore con tutta questa pioggia..."

Demyx entrò tremante un po' per il freddo e un po' per l'accaduto.

Axel notò immediatamente le cinque dite impresse sulla rosea guancia dell'amico.

"Ehi...Che cosa hai fatto alla guancia?" Chiese cercando di non sembrare preoccupato.

Istintivamente Demyx si portò la mano ferita alla guancia.

Axel guardò ancora più allarmato il biondo.

"Ma Demyx! Si può sapere cosa hai combinato? Ti ho lasciato appena un'ora fa!"

Poi gli balenò nella mente un pensiero terribile...

"I tuoi genitori!!! Lo sapevo che quelli alla fin fine ti avrebbero picchiato!" Esclamò.

Demyx abbassò lo sguardo e poi disse:

"Ma no, non è niente, non preoccuparti." E poi abbozzò un sorriso.

Axel sospirò afferrando il braccio dell'amico e trascinandolo in bagno.

Aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda e vi posizionò sotto la mano sanguinante di Demyx.

Prese dall'armadietto del disinfettante e delle garze.

Con cautela massaggiò la dolorante mano del biondo con dell'ovatta, che fece una smorfia di dolore. Doveva bruciare molto.

Poi il rosso gliela fasciò con la garza, stando attento a non stringere troppo.

"Per la guancia non posso fare niente, fra un po' il segno se ne andrà..."

Demyx gli sorrise mormorando un flebile "Grazie".

Il ragazzo voleva chiedere ad Axel il permesso di rimanere con lui.

Non aveva intenzione di tornare a casa, non dopo quello che era successo.

Si schiarì la voce, per attirare l'attenzione dell'amico, che stava riponendo gli oggetti al proprio posto.

"Ehm...Axel..." Axel alzò il capo e fece cenno di continuare.

"...Ehm...Potrei...restare a vivere qui...per un po' di tempo...Non so per quanto...Non ho intenzione di tornare a casa."

Axel parve meravigliato e poi pensò in fretta.

_- Non posso lasciarlo dormire con me. E' troppo rischioso. Ma non posso farlo tornare da quei pazzoidi dei suoi, lo maltratterebbero ancora. –_

"Ehm...Il garage è tutto tuo." Disse con fermezza.

Demyx sbattè le palpebre. In garage? Aveva una villetta tutta vuota!

Poi fece spallucce e rispose:

"Il garage è ok."

"Bene...Ti accompagno nella tua nuova 'dimora' super-lussuosa"

Axel prese una salvietta e passò poi in camera sua, dove frugando un po' in giro trovò un pigiama da dare all'amico.

In seguito prese un qualcosa da un cassetto, che Demyx non vide.

Finalmente i due si avviarono verso l'esterno della casa e, passando sotto alla tettoia, giunsero al garage.

La stanza era buia e piena di cianfrusaglie. Appoggiato ad una parete vi era un materasso un po' malandato. Axel lo sbattè per terra e poi vi sistemò sopra delle coperte e un cuscino presi da uno scaffale.

Il rosso consegnò all'amico il pigiama che era decorato con dei bellissimi orsacchiotti.

Demyx lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi.

Poi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

"Degli orsetti??? E' tuo questo pigiama??"

Axel lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Hai qualche problema?!" Ribattè.

Demyx trattenendo le risate disse:

"No..no...Non preoccuparti...Mi piacciono gli orsetti.."

Poi si rimise a ridere.

Axel sbuffò e gli lanciò il cuscino.

"Su, infilatelo e poi vai a nanna, che è gia tardi." Lo burlò.

Gli porse anche la salvietta, per asciugarsi.

Axel continuava a fissarlo aspettando che Demyx si cambiasse.

"Su, dai, non devi star qui a fissare le pareti, muoviti!" Lo incitò.

Demyx lo guardò perplesso.

"Bhe...Ma...Potresti andartene?" Chiese imbarazzato.

Axel scosse la testa deciso.

"Come faccio dopo a darti la buonanotte?"

"Ehm Ehm...Ma almeno...girati!" Esclamò arrossendo lievemente.

"Mh...Ok...Che stress che sei...Quanti problemi per farsi vedere senza maglia..."

Sbuffando si girò a fissare la parete.

Demyx iniziò a spogliarsi voltando anche lui le spalle all'amico.

Axel sbirciò l'amico e iniziò a ridacchiare.

"Che bel fondoschiena che hai!" Lo prese in giro.

"AXEL! GIRATI IMMEDIATAMENTE!" E gli rilanciò il cuscino.

Appena ebbe finito, Axel alzò le coperte facendogli cenno di infilarsi sotto.

Demyx lentamente si sdraiò e l'amico gli rimboccò le coperte.

Gli arruffò i capelli e disse:

"Sogni d'oro, piccolo mio." Poi ridendo gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Demyx, al contatto delle labbra di Axel con la sua pelle, arrossì vistosamente.

Axel fece finta di niente e gli sorrise.

"Ti lascio le chiavi di casa, se c'è qualcosa vieni immediatamente."

Ripose le chiavi, l'oggetto misterioso che aveva preso prima, su di un comodino e poi spense la luce. Osservò il biondo per qualche secondo in silenzio prima di tornare in casa.

Si risdraiò sul divano e, con lo sguardo puntato verso il pavimento, riprese a bere.

- _Cazzo, potevo farlo dormire in casa! ... Ma che dico?! Ho fatto bene...Ma...Cazzo... –_

Salve gente! Quest'oggi come ospite d'onore abbiamo...anche l'altra autrice!!!

Applausi

Bhe, speriamo che vi sia piaciuto...E speriamo che lascierete un bel commentino...

Ci si vede nel prossimo capitolo!!! Ciao ciao...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

Demyx aprì gli occhi lentamente.

Uno spiraglio di luce filtrava dalla piccolissima fessura che era la finestra e gli illuminava il volto.

Si alzò lentamente e si stiracchiò per bene.

Uscì dal garage e, passando dal retro della casa per non rischiare di farsi vedere con quel pigiama imbarazzante, entrò.

Sentì delle risate provenire dalla cucina di Axel e subito vi si precipitò con sospetto.

Appena vide quel ragazzino biondo il sangue gli ribollì nelle vene.

"...Roxas..." Mormorò con disprezzo. Che cosa ci faceva in casa DI AXEL a quell'ora?!

Roxas si voltò verso di lui e iniziò a ridere con gusto.

"Ciao Demyx, che bel pigiamino che hai!"

_-Zitto, nanetto del cazzo!- _Pensò, ma disse solamente:

"Ah, ciao."

Axel si schiarì la voce.

"Veramente...quel pigiama...è mio."

Roxas arrossì lievemente, per la figuraccia appena fatta.

"No, ma io ...bhe... è veramente bello, complimenti."

Axel assunse un'aria pensierosa e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto.

Si ricordò che era stato proprio suo cugino Reno a regalarglielo per scherzo poco prima che morisse. E adesso l'aveva prestato a Demyx.

"Demyx, se vuoi puoi fare colazione con noi" Bofonchiò Axel.

Il biondo inarcò le sopracciglia.

"...noi?"

"Si, ieri ho invitato qui Roxas per farlo ambientare un po'." Rispose tranquillamente, senza intuire il malcontento dell'amico.

Demyx annuì e prese posto al tavolo, iniziando a mangiare insolitamente in silenzio.

Aveva un'aria tra l'arrabbiato e il deluso. Non poteva soffrire la presenza di quell'insulso ragazzino, che immediatamente aveva preso parte nella vita del SUO amico.

Roxas, da parte sua, avvertì una certa atmosfera pesante, che all'inizio tentò di ignorare.

"Mh...Demyx...mi potresti passare la cioccolata?" Indicò il barattolino che stava sul bordo del tavolo.

"La sto usando io" Disse in tono poco cortese Demyx, afferrando il barattolo in quell'istante e iniziando a spalmarla su una fetta biscottata.

Non ne aveva neanche voglia, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per infastidire Roxas, il quale cercò di mostrarsi educato.

"Aspetterò che tu abbia finito"

Il più grande tra i due iniziò a stringere sempre con più forza il barattolo, innervosito dalla falsa gentilezza che Roxas gli mostrava.

"Oh, è finita, mi dispiace." Poi disse con finto dispiacere. Aveva ripulito il barattolo, creando un esercito di fette biscottate che non avrebbe mai mangiato.

"Puoi passarmi, allora, la marmellata?" Chiese di nuovo leggermente spazientito Roxas.

Demyx fece finta di niente ed iniziò a canticchiare.

Finalmente Axel si riscosse dai suoi pensieri riguardanti Reno e tirò una gomitata a Demyx, lanciandogli un' occhiataccia.

Demyx smise di canticchiare e riiniziò a mangiare le innumerevoli fette.

"Ecco, tieni _Roxy_." Fece il rosso tranquillamente.

A Demyx andarono di traverso le fette biscottate e iniziò a tossire.

_Roxy_??? Che storia era mai questa??

Axel si alzò e cominciò a picchiettare sulla sua schiena.

Roxas non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere e finì per guadagnarsi pure lui un'occhiataccia del rosso.

Immediatamente tacque.

Appena Demyx si riprese, Axel guardò i due biondi con aria interrogativa.

"Ma che vi prende?!" Esclamò.

"Niente!" Risposero all'unisono.

"Niente un cazzo! E' tutta la mattina che non fate che stuzzicarvi a vicenda!"

"Chiedilo al tuo _amichetto!_" Fece Roxas con disprezzo.

Demyx si alzò scostando bruscamente la sedia che finì per terra.

Poi indignato se ne andò dalla casa senza dire niente.

Axel, in un primo momento, parve arrabbiato, ma poi, scuotendo la testa, decise di lasciar perdere, ignorando i sentimenti del suo _migliore_ amico.

Demyx corse nel garage, dove si buttò sul letto stanco e triste.

Stette così per un po', finchè non arrivò Axel che gli buttò addosso alcuni suoi vestiti.

"I tuoi vestiti sono ancora in lavatrice, tieni questi."

Demyx scosse leggermente il capo, come segno di vita.

"Qualcosa non va?" Chiese il rosso vedendolo in quello stato.

Demyx alzò il capo, facendo segno di no.

Axel lo guardò ancora un po'. Sembrava davvero abbattuto.

Il biondo, dal canto suo, fece finta di star bene e con tono falsamente allegro disse:

"Io vado a prendere la mia roba a casa, adesso non ci dovrebbe essere nessuno"

Demyx fece una pausa aspettando di sentire l'amico che gli diceva che lo avrebbe accompagnato.

Ma Axel deluse le sue aspettative facendo:

"Ah, bene. Io vado alla base con Roxas."

Lo sguardo del biondo si rabbuiò e sospirando si ristese sul letto.

Axel se ne andò parendo indifferente.

Era stata davvero una cattiva mattinata per Demyx.

Aveva trovato un pirla in cucina con il suo migliore amico, il quale lo aveva trattato con la più assoluta indifferenza. Era quasi soffocato e si era sentito dire che Axel andava alla base sempre con lo stesso pirla.

Adesso era lui il cretino che si aggirava per casa sua come se fosse un ladro_. Da solo_.

La tristezza si dipinse sul suo volto a quel pensiero.

Ora stava in camera sua, la stessa in cui, la sera precedente, i suoi genitori lo avevano picchiato.

Si guardò la mano ancora fasciata e sospirò.

Poi cominciò a buttare vestiti, libri e gli attrezzi per la sua chitarra in uno scatolone.

Prese Sitar, la sua chitarra, e la mise in spalla.

Diede un'ultima occhiata alla stanza, con il presentimento che non l'avrebbe più rivista.

Come era entrato, uscì dalla casa, in silenzio.

Dopo aver depositato i suoi effetti personali nella sua nuova dimora, il garage, si avviò verso la base dell' Organizzazione, convinto che Axel fosse lì.

Appena entrato, le risate confuse furono l'unica cosa che udì.

Xigbar gli passò accanto tirandogli una pacca sulla spalla e dicendo:

" Uhh! Che bella maglietta che hai!!" Ridacchiò.

"E non pensavo che Demyx avesse tanti muscoli, guardate che pettorali!" Aggiunse Larxene avvicinandosi, sfottendolo.

"Cos'è, te l'ha regalata uno scheletro? E uno scheletro anche piuttosto alto!" Fece Vexen.

_-Si, uno scheletro lo è quasi...-_ Pensò Demyx riferendosi al migliore amico.

Con passo veloce andò dove erano tranquillamente seduti a fumare Zexion e Saix.

"Axel è qui?" Chiese infastidito.

Zexion lo guardò come se stesse delirando.

Saix scoppiò a ridere.

"Ma no fratello! E' andato via da un pezzo con


End file.
